So I'm Fake Now It's Your Fault
by Biscuit15
Summary: When Hashirama rapes Madara, Madara is left to slowly go insane as he feels he can tell no one and lessen the burden. When Hashirama continues to do it, Madara's sanity is destroyed and no one can help him. HashiMada lemon severe ooc char.death
1. Chapter 1

If Izuna had ever thought that he would see Madara upset, it would not have been because Madara had broken some dishes. But here Madara was, sobbing into his hands, his legs threatening to give out.

"Aniki?" Izuna asked, confusion written all over his face – not knowing what to do. "What's wrong?"

"Otouto, I – I just – leave me alone, Izuna!" Madara snapped, sobbing heavier, his glare almost penetrating Izuna. "Just get away from me! Don't look at me!"

Izuna blinked, genuinely worried for his brother's sanity; why was Madara crying? Madara had _never _cried since he was a baby, much less over breaking something… and snapping at Izuna? Not since Izuna had broken his leg by being stupid as a child.

"Nii-san, tell me what's wrong?" Izuna asked softly, reaching out to put a hand on Madara's shoulder.

Madara flinched violently and hissed as he pulled away, glaring at Izuna with bloodshot eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Madara snarled.

Izuna pulled his hands back quickly - seeing as Madara had never been in this state before, Izuna had no idea of what Madara was capable of. If he was getting aggressive towards his own brother, Madara was best left alone in case he snapped and killed someone - namely Izuna in this situation.

"I'll be in my room," Izuna said softly, his eyes full of sorrow. "Please come and talk to me when you feel better."

Madara nodded, wiping his tears away as he sat down on the kitchen chair. He looked at the broken dishes and felt his eyes tearing up again - those dishes reminded Madara of himself. His trust had been broken and shattered, just as easily as those plates had been. What was worse was that Madara himself had shattered just like those plates, and the Uchiha felt as if he would never be able to return to his old self.

How could Madara tell his younger brother what had happened? That the one person besides Izuna that he trusted had… Would Izuna understand? No… he had never had it happen to him before…

That Senju clan leader… It was his fault… Hashirama's.

Though Madara didn't particularly like the Senju, he had trusted him. Just a few days ago, Hashirama had proved to Madara that he was not what everyone else saw him as.

Hashirama had asked Madara to come down to the training grounds with him to try out a new jutsu, but… The one and only second Madara had actually let his guard down around someone other than Izuna, the taller male had pinned Madara to the ground and cuffed his hands above his hand and bound his feet with his wood style jutsu so Madara couldn't do anything to get away.

As Madara thought back on it, the only reason Madara had let his guard down was because the Senju had genuinely made Madara happy for once, and for one fleeting second, Madara had felt completely safe.

Madara shook as he remembered the Senju's hands all over his body, the older man licking and sucking everywhere before removing both of their clothes and raping Madara furiously.

'No,' Madara thought to himself. He was breaking down for the first time in his life as he cried hysterically into his hands while his body shook violently, his breaths coming in ragged gasps and just wanting to die. 'I can't tell Izuna this… Nor can anyone else find out… If they knew that I had been… if they knew they would use it their advantage… I can't tell anyone… I'll have to deal with it on my own…'

So begun Madara's struggle to keep his emotions out of sight, to keep himself sane, but most importantly, to act just as prideful and powerful as he once did so no one shot him unwanted questions, but even just by making that decision, Madara could feel just a bit of himself dying inside already.

This was going to be one hell of a horrible ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a flashback of Madara's rape within a dream at the start. If you wish to read it, please go to my adultfanfiction account.**

Madara awoke with a scream. That nightmare had plagued him every night after Hashirama had raped him. He trembled as he heard Izuna's footsteps running to his bedroom, but in all honesty, he wanted Izuna there with him anyway. He didn't want to be alone – not so _he _could come back and hurt him.

"Nii-san?" Izuna opened the door slowly, peeking in carefully - Madara _hated _people in his room, and Izuna was no exception. "Is everything alright?"

Madara shook his head, trying to stop his tears. He jumped out of the bed and ran to Izuna, grabbing his younger brother's arm, pulling him away and into the shorter boy's room.

"Nii-san?" Izuna asked in confusion as he stood at the doorway of his own bedroom, watching as Madara climbed into his bed without even asking. What was his brother doing?

"Izu," Madara said softly, his voice trembling. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight, okay?"

Izuna nodded and joined Madara in the bed, but when the taller Uchiha wrapped his arms around his younger brother, Izuna knew that something was very, _very _wrong - Madara was _not _a physically affectionate person.

Izuna closed his eyes, deciding he would investigate into the matter tomorrow - for now he needed sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara crept out into the kitchen the next morning, still half asleep but timid and alert. He didn't see anyone around so far, but Izuna was making his way silently over to his brother from Madara's blind-spot – not a good move on any given day.

"Nii-san?"

Madara jumped and spun around, ready to attack as Izuna addressed him from directly behind the older male.

"What's wrong? You kept screaming and moaning last night in your sleep. You kept waking me up because of it and I'm so worried… Are you okay?"

Madara shook his head, not wanting to tell his baby brother what had happened. He just didn't want his brother to worry about him – it was supposed to be Madara worrying about Izuna, not the other way around. "I-I'm fine, Izu…"

"No, you're not." Izuna said, completely serious. "Something's really wrong with you, nii-san. Please tell me what it is… I promise I won't tell anyone… Maybe I can help -"

"Izuna, just stay out of it!" Madara snapped angrily, his Sharingan spinning wildly into Mangekyou in a desperate attempt to force Izuna to leave him alone.

Izuna jumped back a little, shocked. Something had really worked Madara up, but what? Madara would _never _turn his Mangekyou against his younger brother…

'_Maybe I should ask Hokage-sama if he knows what's wrong with my nii-san?_' Izuna thought to himself. _'He's supposed to know if there's anything at all wrong with the village… He should know if something happened to my aniki…"_

Izuna watched as Madara quietly crept out into the living room before he himself walked out of the house and to the centre of the village, intending on paying the same man who had raped Madara a visit.

-LINEBREAK-

"And then he just started crying!" Izuna had just about wrapped up the story to Hashirama almost two hours later. "I don't know what's wrong with him! Hokage-sama, I'm so confused, and I'm very worried about my nii-san!"

Hashirama nodded slowly, smiling softly. "I see, Izuna-kun. May I go to your house when I get a chance and talk to Madara-kun?"

Izuna nodded, almost jumping at the idea – anything to help his brother. "Please help him, Hokage-sama! Please!"

"I'll do my best, Izuna-kun." Hashirama said gently, placing a hand on Izuna's shoulder. "I promise."

Izuna smiled brightly at Hashirama, wanting to hug the older man but refraining from doing so. If he had looked closer at Hashirama, he would have noticed that the Senju had crossed his fingers – had Izuna done the right thing or not?

-LINEBREAK-

It was just three days later that Hashirama visited Madara.

Izuna was out with Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama, and he wouldn't be back for another day or so.

Hashirama was careful to make sure that no one saw him going to the Uchiha's small residence. By the time he was standing in front of the locked door, a sick grin formed on the man's face. It was like he enjoyed the mere thought of Madara's fear and pain.

"Mada-chan," Hashirama cooed, using his jutsu to form a key and unlock the front door. He laughed loudly when he stepped into the threshold. "Mada-chan, come out and we'll play again, okay?"

Hashirama wasn't surprised to find that Madara hadn't responded, nor was he surprised that the younger had rather taken to slinking about the house looking for an escape route – Madara's shadow wasn't hard to miss from down the hall.

"Mada-chan," Hashirama called again, sounding so sweet this time. "Come out, Mada-chan."

He headed towards the slight, almost inaudible noises Madara was making. He chuckled inwardly as he could sense that the younger male had frozen in his tracks.

Walking further down the hallway, he laughed when he saw that Madara standing in the middle of Izuna's doorway, a look similar to that of a creature caught in headlights on his face. Hashirama looked into those beautiful Sharingan eyes and was almost shocked to see that tears had already begun to form in them – did Madara fear him _that _much?

"Now, now, Mada-chan, don't cry." Hashirama said in a gentle manner, reaching out for the Uchiha and pulling him in close to his body. He hugged the younger, though still alert in case Madara had any weapons hidden on him.

"You raped me…" Madara whispered, trying to sound threatening but failing to sound anything more than frightened.

"No, I didn't…" Hashirama kissed and sucked on Madara's sensitive neck. "I took your virginity… that's all I did."

Madara flinched.

"I… I was saving that for someone special, you asshole!" Madara tried to scream but he could only force it out in a small, timid voice.

Hashirama chuckled. "Oh, really, now? Well, I've taken it and I see that it's only proper for me to be your lover now. Come, Mada-chan - this is your bedroom, right?"

Madara shook his head, his eyes wide and pleading - for the love of god, anywhere but his baby brother's bedroom!

"Oh, I see." Hashirama was kind as he spoke. "This is Izuna's bedroom. Yes, let's not desecrate your beloved brother's bed. I wouldn't like it if someone took me in my brother's bed."

Madara shook and sobbed as he was forced back into his own room, being pulled over to the bed and laid gently on it, almost like Hashirama was afraid of breaking him.

"Let me go!" Madara cried out weakly, trying to pull his wrists out of Hashirama's grip, but the Hokage was too strong for him.

"You know, Madara…" Hashirama began, but Madara could tell that there was a hint of a threat in his voice. "Izuna was the one who asked me to try and help you. He was so worried about his big brother… scared that he was going to hurt himself, or worse… kill himself… Izuna-kun was almost crying as he told me that you've been… sad and frightened since the first time we slept together."

Madara bit his lip - why was Hashirama telling him this?

"You wouldn't want your otouto to be worried about you, do you?" It was almost as if Hashirama could read Madara's mind. "And even if you tell him what I've done, who do you think would believe you, Mada-chan? I'm the Hokage - the peaceful, loving, violence-hating man, and you're Uchiha Madara - warmongering, sadistic, hateful to the world and unable to love anyone."

Madara scrunched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears - how could Hashirama throw these things right in his face before violating him in an unforgivable way? It was like Hashirama _wanted him_ to know that he was on his own!

"But…" Hashirama was still talking! "… Even if everyone else turns their back on you, Mada-chan… I'll always be here for you… I love you, Mada-chan."

Madara let out an agonised sob as Hashirama claimed his lips tenderly. He tried to resist but the Senju was just so overpowering, quickly forcing him to bend to his will.

Madara cried out as the older male pulled his clothes off, wanting nothing more than to curl up under a rock and die, but Hashirama seemed bent on making him _feel._

Hashirama ran his hand down Madara's skinny frame to the younger's member, stroking it to life. The black-haired male sobbed out more, struggling weakly, cursing his body for responding to that _rapist's _touch.

"Don't worry, Mada-chan." Hashirama whispered, kissing Madara's nipple before taking it into his mouth. "You'll learn to love this, Mada-chan. I love you."

Madara tried to pull his head away from Hashirama's hand but the taller man had him restrained too well. The Senju placed three fingers on his lips.

"Suck them, Mada-chan." Hashirama whispered sensually, licking Madara's earlobe. "Don't bite them this time, please."

When Madara refused to open his lips, Hashirama placed an unlubed finger into his opening, succeeding in making him cry out. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Hashirama shoved his fingers into the younger's mouth, making him coat them in saliva.

"If you had just sucked on them I wouldn't have had to hurt you…" Hashirama said, sounding sad. He continued to probe around in Madara's mouth.

Madara hissed and tried to bite Hashirama's long digits but the Senju was too quick. He had pulled out his fingers just in time, sending a warning glare in his direction.

Placing the first finger in Madara caused the Uchiha to cry out in fear, begging for the Hokage to stop his assault.

"Stop it, Senju!" Madara screamed, tears spilling everywhere in his distress. "Stupid fucking Senju, leave me alone! Izu! Izu! Help!"

Hashirama frowned and grabbed Madara's pillow, pulling the casing off of it and shoving it in Madara's open mouth, drowning out all noise that the younger man made.

Madara's tears only doubled at this, and the panic was obvious on the Uchiha's face if the wide, tearful eyes and trembling lips were anything to go by. It almost made Hashirama feel bad for what he was doing, but he had wanted this for as long as he had known the Uchiha.

Having stretched the younger boy open quickly, Hashirama leant down and licked his lips before placing his tongue at Madara's entrance, licking it gently and teasing the little hole.

Madara thrashed and sobbed, hysterical, but Hashirama wasn't going to stop. Forcing his tongue inside of Madara, Hashirama lavished the flavour that was the Uchiha.

After several minutes, the Senju pulled his tongue back into its own cavern, the taste of Madara still on the fat organ.

"You taste so good, Mada-chan," Hashirama smiled as he lined himself up at Madara's anus. He pushed in roughly, causing the Uchiha nothing but pain.

Hashirama had waited several seconds before thrusting in and out of Madara slowly and gently. He blocked out Madara's cries of pain and fright, focused only on making love to his parter sweetly.

To Madara, Hashirama wasn't making love - he was raping the Uchiha.

Hashirama wanted the Uchiha to know how much he loved him – especially since their first time together was just rough, raw lust. He searched for Madara's spot, and when he found it, he thrust into it, gently pumping the younger's length in time.

Madara cried out in fear and pleasure, not wanting to feel this overwhelming torture. He hated himself because he couldn't help but climax within seconds of the touch.

Hashirama smirked. "You really haven't had much experience in sex now, have you, Mada-chan? I doubt you've even touched yourself before."

Madara's sobs strengthened in embarrassment - Hashirama was right. Hashirama still hadn't come while he could feel himself about to climax again already.

"I'm going to enjoy myself here so very much, Mada-chan…" Hashirama kissed Madara so gently.

'_Please kill me…'_ Madara thought to himself repeatedly, wanting nothing more than to die than have to live this life.

-LINEBREAK-

Hashirama woke up a few hours later, still cuddled up to Madara. He blinked a few times, clearing his blurry eyes before taking in the sight before him.

Madara's breathing was erratic, his body was shaking violently, and he was saturated in sweat and cum. He looked exhausted – hours later.

Hashirama couldn't blame the Uchiha – he had lost count of how many times he had made Madara come because he himself had taken the Uchiha many times. He was surprised that the shorter male was still awake.

"Hey…" Hashirama muttered, kissing Madara's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"…" Madara just turned his face away, not wanting to look at the brown-haired man – besides, even if he had wanted to speak, he couldn't.

Hashirama gently removed the pillowcase from Madara's mouth, wanting to hear the Uchiha's beautiful voice.

At this action, tears leaked from Madara's eyes and loud sobs sounded throughout the small room. Madara was breaking down – again.

Hashirama frowned and hugged Madara tightly, trying to soothe the younger male. He knew that it was all his fault, and he couldn't help but feel terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just to be clear, the way Madara acts in this chapter won't be for the entire story. He **_**will **_**recover, but this chapter is more or less just so Izuna can understand what had happened. Just so you know, it will be severely OOC on Madara's part, but like I said, he won't be like this the entire story. **

"Nii-san!" Izuna called as he stepped back into his home and closed the front door behind him. "Nii-san, I'm home!"

Izuna was puzzled by the silence - Madara was normally always happy to greet his otouto, no matter what. Izuna pulled his coat off and placed it on the rack before slipping his shoes off and moving to Madara's room. He pushed the door open, finding Madara laying on the bed - naked, sweaty and crying.

Izuna gasped, hurrying to his brother's side. "Nii-san! Nii-san, what happened?"

Madara groaned and weakly pulled away from Izuna's touches - he couldn't distinguish memories from reality - and to him, it was Hashirama trying to hurt him again. He didn't want to suffer anymore - he just wanted to sleep.

"Nii-san, please…" Izuna still begged, confused greatly - what had happened to his big brother? "Please, tell me what's wrong! Aniki!"

Izuna had begun to panic. Because of this, he was shaking Madara roughly.

Madara - still lost in what he thought was reality - started to cry, pleading incoherently to be left alone.

"Please… no more…" Izuna heard Madara whimper. "It hurts… stop… please… leave me alone… please!"

Izuna - being a naïve seventeen-year-old raised by his not-interested-in-sex-at-all nineteen-year-old brother - didn't know much about sex, and the thought that someone might have… had sex with Madara hadn't crossed his mind – despite the elder being naked.

"Aniki, please get up! Nii-san!"

The more Izuna pleaded and shook Madara, the more Madara grew frightened and stuck in his nightmare. It seemed that all Izuna could do was watch Madara sob and cry and scream until the older Uchiha cried himself to sleep once more.

-LINEBREAK-

It was one week later and Izuna was terrified - Madara wasn't doing well at all.

Ever since Izuna had come home to find Madara in his room naked, Madara had been acting strange. He had refused to be alone and followed Izuna _everywhere _and was always crying. He especially _despised _being left alone.

Currently, Izuna looked up from the old photographs that he held in his hands. The photographs were old photos of him and Madara, and he had never thought that he would treasure them more than he did right now.

His favourite photo was of him and Madara when the older was only six, and he four, with Madara's first falcon. Madara looked so happy in the photo with a baby falcon perched on his shoulder and his baby brother clinging to his shirt like a lifeline.

Izuna supposed he liked that one the most because Madara looked so happy in that picture and was genuinely _smiling - _Madara hadn't truly smiled for years. He didn't like seeing his brother so unhappy - he wanted Madara to enjoy life like he did.

Izuna sighed and looked down at his lap where Madara's head was currently situated. It had taken him a long time to coax Madara into lying down on the couch - even longer to get Madara to rest his head on the younger's lap.

Madara had sobbed something about hurting and tasting bad and choking him when it was in his mouth, but Izuna had hugged Madara tightly, soothing him gently with his words and stroking his hair in a relaxing manner. Madara had soon calmed enough to bend to Izuna's wishes.

Izuna listened as Madara snored quietly, but the snores were also accompanied by whimpers and shakes of Madara's body. He shook his head again, so confused - what had happened to Madara to make him like this?

**-XX-**

Another couple of days had gone by. Tobirama was coming around to see Izuna. The two younger brothers had started dating just before Izuna had found Madara.

Tobirama had been the first to find out about Madara's… condition. Because of that, he had given Izuna time to take care of his brother, but the young Uchiha needed help – he had no idea what to do with Madara – _that _young man was _not _his beloved aniki.

"How is he?" Tobirama asked, leaning down to kiss Izuna gently once the door had been opened for him.

Izuna just shrugged, accepting the kiss. "He's hiding. Said that he didn't want to be around anyone else."

Tobirama shook his head. He hated Madara, bur he did feel sorry for the young man. Izuna had told him what had happened, and though he had instantly clicked on with what had happened to Madara, he hadn't realised that his brother was the culprit.

"Just leave him be, I think, Izuna-chan." Tobirama smiled, trying to bring comfort to the troubled boy. "We won't bother him if he doesn't want to be around me."

Izuna frowned and nodded before smiling and hugging his older boyfriend. "Nii-san will be okay! I'm sure of it! You always make me feel better, Tobi!"

Tobirama smiled and grabbed Izuna's chin, tilting the smaller teen's head up a little to plant a kiss on his mouth.

"Let's go and make good use of your bed." Tobirama smirked, leading Izuna to the bedroom.

**-XX-**

Madara sat in the corner of his room, sobbing softly. His otouto had told him that someone else was coming over today. He didn't want anyone else to come to his home – he just wanted to be with Izuna and no one else! All they needed was each other!

As thoughts raced through Madara's mind, one in particular caught his attention. He remembered how when he was young, one of his clansmen who was sick of the fighting had taken his own life. The thought had never crossed his mind before but, now that it had, death sounded very inviting.

"I should do that…" Madara mumbled to himself, getting to his feet and walking slowly to the door, intending on going to the bathroom undetected. "I don't want to be here anymore, right…?"

Poking his head out of the doorway, Madara looked around for the person Izuna had said was going to come. Seeing no one else in sight, he crept quietly along the hallway. He was startled by a sudden bang coming from his brother's bedroom just as he had passed the door.

Madara approached the bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. His eyes widened at the sight that awaited him. Izuna was underneath another male –naked and sweaty – moaning loudly. Memories flashed before his eyes, overwhelming the male.

Neither Izuna nor Tobirama had noticed him until a thump from the doorway grabbed their attention.

"Nii-san!" Izuna cried, pushing Tobirama off him and throwing some clothes on to cover himself up. He then ran to Madara. "Aniki, are you alright?"

Madara was curled up on the ground, quivering. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He mumbled incoherent words.

"Nii-san!" Izuna placed a hand on Madara's shoulder. He pulled away when the older Uchiha let out a terrified scream.

"No!" Madara screeched. His eyes were glazed over in fear. "Stop it! Stop hurting me! I hate you! _Stop!"_

Tobirama knelt down beside the two Uchiha, taking Izuna's hand in his own and gripping it tightly.

"Izuna-chan," Tobirama begun in a soft tone. "I think that your brother was raped, and now…"

Izuna let out a gasp, his eyes filling over with tears. "…Tobi… 'And now' what…?"

"…And now… he's been traumatised…"

Izuna looked down at his mess of a brother. Tobirama must have been right. Madara has _never _acted like this before in his _life._

**-XX-**

Hashirama sat at his desk, waiting patiently for Tobirama to join him. He had received a bird from his otouto saying that it was urgent and that he and the two Uchiha brothers needed to see him.

Hashirama's thoughts strayed to Madara. The younger man was so beautiful and untouched. It was a shame that the only way Hashirama could ever hope to be with Madara was through rape. He really didn't want to hurt the younger, but Madara would never fall for a Senju. It was all that he could do to be with the Uchiha.

Hashirama sighed as his mind drifted into the gutters, remembering the way that Madara's body glistened with sweat, the pained cries and moans that Madara had made as he took him. As he thought about that, he was unaware of the change that was overwhelming him – a change so subtle that Hashirama himself wouldn't even notice it.

"Nii-san?"

Hashirama was brought back to reality as Tobirama opened the door and Izuna fought to drag Madara into the office.

Madara was crying, small whimpers escaping from his mouth. Once he made eye contact with the Senju…

Well, let's just say that Hashirama was glad that no one else was in the building. Madara's scream had almost deafened them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nii-san!" Izuna cried. Seeing Madara so worked up was frightening for him.

Hashirama frowned and approached the two Uchiha. "Why is he so frightened?" Just play dumb…

Izuna allowed some tears to slip past his long eyelashes. "I-I don't know! He was just… like this, and… Oh, Hokage-sama, I don't understand!"

Hashirama frowned once more and leant down to hug the younger Uchiha. He smiled at him.

"I'm sure that whatever if wrong with your brother can be fixed, Izuna-kun."

"Don't touch otouto!" Madara screamed before anyone else could reply. He pushed weakly on Hashirama. "Leave him alone!"

Izuna grabbed his brother, trying to stop Madara's wild shoving. He spoke gently, trying to soothe the upset Uchiha.

"It's okay…" Izuna whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around Madara. "He wasn't hurting me… It's okay, nii-san…"

"But, Izu, he -!"

Hashirama cleared his throat, getting the others' attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your brother, Izuna-kun, but may I speak to him alone? I would like to help Madara – if I can – and I feel that it would be best to talk to him one-on-one."

Izuna nodded and wiped a tear away from Madara's face. He hugged him once more before grabbing Tobirama's hand and leading him out of the Hokage's office.

"Izu!" Madara screamed, attempting to chase after his brother. "Izu, don't leave me with him!"

Unluckily for Madara, Izuna had just assumed that he didn't want to be alone and had ignored him.

"You were going to tell him, weren't you?" Hashirama's voice was soft and calm, but Madara could tell that underneath, he was angry.

Madara shook as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was terrified. He just wanted to go home with his brother. Why had Izuna left him with this man? Why? Did Izuna not care anymore?

"Izu!" Madara screamed at the top of his lungs once again. "Izu, come back! Please! Izu! Izu!"

Hashirama slapped Madara across the face with enough force to send the younger sprawling to the ground.

"I'm not a violent man, 'dara-chan…" Hashirama begun in a soft tone, kneeling beside Madara. He reached out and stroked the Uchiha's cheek. "…But if you do anything like that again… you _won't _like the consequences…"

Madara whimpered as a hand trailed down his sides. He sobbed. He had tried to crawl away from Hashirama, but the Senju grabbed him and dragged him over to the desk.

Hashirama laid Madara against it, positioning the Uchiha so that he was bent over. He ran his hand through the younger's hair in what was supposed to be a soothing action.

"I don't want to hurt you, 'dara." Hashirama cooed, licking the shell of Madara's ear. "I love you, but you leave me no choice… This is the only way that we can be together…"

Before Madara could make a noise, Hashirama had wrapped one hand over his mouth and slipped the other into the younger's pants, resting lightly against the flaccid member.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Hashirama taunted, squeezing. He smirked when Madara moaned. "If you be a good boy, I won't hurt you today – but you have to promise to never tell anyone else ever again."

Madara ignored the Senju and concentrated on crying.

"You haven't answered me." Hashirama warned, squeezing again. "If you submit to me anywhere and in any way that I want you to in future, I won't hurt you today. But if you tell _anyone _about this, I'll hurt Izuna. I don't want that, but I will."

Madara cried out at the threat and scrunched his eyes closed, crying harder. His body quivered. He didn't want this at all! …But Izuna…

"…Mmm…" Madara moaned weakly, nodding as best as he could. He wouldn't hesitate to protect Izuna.

Hashirama smirked. "I just want you to love me, Madara-chan. I love _you."_

There was so much that Madara wanted to scream at the Senju about, but he was too frightened to say a word to his crazy man.

"I'm not going to hurt you – I promise. Just be a good boy and I won't have to hurt you."

Madara winced as Hashirama tightened his grip on him. The Senju ran his hands along the younger's body, whispering soothing words to him who did all but calm down.

"Why won't you calm down and trust me?" Hashirama whispered. He hugged the younger male. "It's okay. Be a good boy and love me and I won't have to hurt you again."

Madara nodded, crying. He leant into the embrace, desperately needing comfort right now.

Hashirama smiled, running his thumb across Madara's cheek.

"Give me a minute." Hashirama whispered to Madara, kissing his cheek. "I just have to let these two back in. But remember… it's our _little secret…"_

Madara felt too weak to argue and nodded again, his body trembling. When the door was opened and Izuna and Tobirama walked back in, they found Madara, looking as if he had just come back from a funeral. His face was stained with tears and he looked so pale it was almost sickly.

"Izuna-kun, may I speak with you for a moment outside?" Hashirama asked.

Izuna nodded, wiping at his own tears. He followed the Hokage out of the office and stood by the stairs. "How is he?"

"I have an idea on how we may find out what is wrong with him." Hashirama said slowly – carefully. "If he hasn't told you, I doubt that he would tell anyone else willingly, but…"

Izuna tilted his head in confusion.

Hashirama smiled at Izuna. "May I have your permission to perform a Henge and look after Madara-chan myself while under the guise of you?"

Izuna bit his lip. "…Nii-san… will know…"

Hashirama smiled and petted Izuna's head. "Do not fear, Izuna-kun – Madara-chan is very sick right now, so we must do all that we can to help him, right? I'm the Hokage, and while Madara is living in the Hidden Leaf, I will take care of him the best that I can."

Izuna smiled. He seemed to have been reassured by Hashirama's small speech.

The Senju smiled, leaning down to hug Izuna. "Anyway, I think that Tobi would be angry to hear that I'm making his one and only love upset by not helping his aniki."

Izuna giggled and hugged back. "Thank you so much for helping nii-san, Hokage-sama!"

"Please, just call me Hashirama. I have a question to ask though, Izuna-kun."

Izuna smiled. "Shoot."

"Why are you so happy and outgoing, and just… so _trusting, _whereas Madara is the complete opposite? Why is he so depressed and unable to trust? Did someone hurt him?"

Izuna frowned and shrugged. "…I don't really know, Hoka – Hashirama-san… Madara used to be happy, and then… I suppose he just got corrupted by the wars… I know that I still miss how happy he used to be… he used to be so carefree, but… Hashirama-san, please believe me when I say that Madara's true personality is _not _what everyone thinks and says it is! Madara is peaceful, Hokage-sama! Please help my big brother find light again! I beg you! Please…!"

Hashirama frowned. It was because of _war _that Madara was how he was? Hashirama _hated _war, and now he had to help Madara be happy once more. He couldn't let his beautiful Madara be corrupted!

"Don't you worry, Izuna-kun." Hashirama smiled. "I'm going to help your brother – no matter what. I swear this on my title of Hokage. Your brother _will _get better – I swear."

Izuna smiled and embraced Hashirama tightly. Izuna knew that his brother needed someone like Hashirama but, at the same time, what he didn't know was that Hashirama was the one who had broken Madara's sanity in the first place.

Inside, Hashirama felt a feeling boiling up inside of him. A feeling of desperation and hope – the need to take care of Madara. Yes, he had a new battle strategy. He couldn't hurt Madara any longer – the poor child was already ruined. He had to help Madara find the light, and then… just maybe… Madara could get over his dislike for the Senju and they could be together.

Hashirama smiled inside. He wasn't doing this for his own benefit, no – he was doing this for the beautiful Uchiha because that was just how much he loved his rival.

The only problem was that Hashirama didn't realise that he was only going to get worse before he got better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Warning: this chapter contains torture. Also, it may be a little confusing, but to clear things up, Izuna actually doesn't show up in this chapter at all; it is Hashirama using a Jutsu to pose as Izuna, so even though it will say things like Izuna said or Madara saw his brother, or whatever, it is still Hashirama. Hashirama won't drop the Jutsu once in this chapter.**

Hashirama was surprised at how well his plan was working. He had been taking care of Madara while under the guise of Izuna for two days now. Though the Uchiha was very jump and cried easily, he mostly did as Hashirama (or rather, Izuna, in Madara's eyes) wished and allowed himself him to be manhandled. He was surprised at how well the younger responded to Izuna.

Hashirama loved getting Madara naked and often insisted on changing the clothes that Madara wore himself. He bathed the Uchiha by hand - several times a day – by taking advantage of Madara's trust in his brother.

Right now, Madara was sitting on the couch beside Izuna (Hashirama), humming softly as he had his hair played with.

"You like this?" Izuna asked gently, smiling.

Madara hummed softly in confirmation. "Yes, otouto…"

Izuna chuckled, leaning down to kiss Madara's forehead.

The Uchiha flinched and tensed at the contact at first, though he quickly relaxed again, humming.

"Nii-san," Hashirama, or rather, Izuna, began, "I would like to go into town today."

Instantly, Madara tensed once more, not even humming. The Senju wasn't surprised when Madara began crying.

"Aniki?" Izuna (Hashirama) hugged Madara. "Please don't cry."

Madara shook his head. "I-Izuna! D-don't leave m-me!"

Hashirama frowned. "What are you afraid of?" He asked carefully, knowing that Madara was fearful of _something.._.

Madara only whimpered, shaking his head stubbornly. "…"

Hashirama's cover was almost blown as he nearly took Madara's shoulders in his hands to shake the younger back and forth. The only thing that had stopped him from doing as the Senju wished was the fact that Izuna would never treat his brother like that. That would only arise suspicion.

"Tell me, aniki." Izuna (Hashirama) growled, rather harshly. "What are you afraid of?"

"…" Madara was silent for a few seconds before answering timidly. "…Hashirama…"

Hashirama felt his whole world collapse at these words. If Madara really _was _talking to Izuna…

Hashirama couldn't stop himself now. He threw Madara into the wall with all of his might. He bit his lip angrily as he heard Madara scream in terror and pain. He walked to stand in front of the Uchiha, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

"O-otouto…" Madara whimpered, crying harder than before, shaking. He gulped in terror. "…Otouto…"

"You sneaky little motherfucker…" Izuna (Hashirama) snarled, lifting his leg up and bringing it down on Madara's chest with all of his might, hard enough to break a few ribs. "You were told to not say a word to _anyone_!"

Madara screamed and cried out, not understanding this at all. "O-otouto!"

Hashirama smirked as a thought crossed his mind - if he kept posing as Izuna, and hurt the Uchiha worse than Hashirama actually had, then maybe - just maybe - Madara would run to Hashirama instead. He chuckled at the thought, kneeling down before the Uchiha and grabbing a handful of Madara's hair, lifting him up to face him.

"I hate you, aniki!" Izuna screamed, punching Madara in the face. "I hate you! You're a stupid little slutty whore! You should die! You let Hashirama touch you like that, you little whore!"

Madara felt his heart breaking - why was Izuna doing this to him? What had he done wrong? What?

"I-izuna!" Madara whimpered. He was so scared his bladder had failed.

Hashirama scowled in disgust, throwing Madara against the wall once more. He kicked the Uchiha in the stomach before pinning him to the ground, ripping Madara's pants and underwear off of his slim body and shoving the wet patches into the black-haired male's face.

"Lick it." Hashirama snarled, rubbing it against Madara's mouth. Madara screamed and thrashed to get away, but he was trapped. "I said to lick it, you little whore! Lick your own piss, you disgusting creature!"

Madara screamed in terror as his soiled underwear was shoved in his mouth. He tried not to throw up.

Izuna (Hashirama) laughed and kicked Madara in the throat before aiming another powerful kick into his face and grabbing the nearest object that could cause severe damage to the Uchiha. To Madara's terror, his brother had grabbed the lamp off of the small table and brought it down on his head.

Madara screamed as not only the light bulb had smashed and cut his head open, but because the lamp itself was being smashed repeatedly into his head. He could see that every time it was pulled away from him, more and more blood stained the object until it looked like the lamp had been soaked in a bucket of blood.

"O-otouto…" Madara groaned, trying desperately to block everything out. Izuna just smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a kunai.

Madara screamed as the kunai was brought down upon his frail body next. He felt himself losing consciousness, but not before he heard a zip being undone and felt a heat at his entrance. He screamed louder than ever - his brother was about to rape him.

Izuna and Hashirama were right - Madara _was _a slutty little whore. With that thought, Madara had lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Madara's eyes opened slowly, having been awoken by a loud and constant beeping noise. He groaned in pain and annoyance, trying to see past the blurring. He could make out white walls, and plenty of machines around him. Some of them were hooked up to him in differing ways.

"Otouto…" Madara whimpered as memories flooded back to him - why had his brother done what he had done…?

The agony overwhelmed Madara and he begun to sob loudly, shaking, before screaming out in confusion - Madara's mind was so messed up, he couldn't separate the present from the past - and to him, that incident with "Izuna" was happening all over again.

Doctors had run into his room and sedated him, but Madara was so terrified, he fought to keep the nurses away from him. Though he had been sedated, Madara would only wake up once again, worse than before.

-LINEBREAK-

Izuna cried out as Tobirama slammed into his spot repeatedly. He had been staying with the Senju while Hashirama was taking care of his brother, and they had been taking this time alone to make love repeatedly.

As soon as Izuna released across his chest and Tobirama inside of the younger boy, a knock sounded on the front door.

Tobirama groaned and kissed Izuna before pulling a robe on and going to answer the door.

Izuna lay in the bed, trying to clean himself up. Tobirama was gone for only a few minutes before he returned back to the room with Hashirama behind him.

"Izuna-kun…" Hashirama spoke softly, ignoring the fact that the boy was naked, covered in his brother's seed. "…I need you to come with me right away."

"What?" Izuna was confused. "Why?"

"I cannot speak of it here…" Hashirama said. When Izuna glanced over at Tobirama's face, the older boy's expression was unreadable. Had something happened? "It's urgent, though. I'll wait for you to get dressed, and then you must come with me, Izuna."

Izuna did as instructed, terrified that something was wrong with his beloved brother.

**-XX-**

The second that they arrived back at the Hokage mansion, Izuna knew something was wrong. Hashirama looked furious.

"How _dare _you…" Hashirama muttered angrily, slapping Izuna's face without warning.

Izuna cried out and looked back at Hashirama with fear and confusion in his eyes. "H-hashirama-s-sama…?"

"You sick little shit." Hashirama slapped Izuna again, ignoring the tears that streamed down Izuna's face. "How dare you rape your brother. How _dare _you."

"W-what?" Izuna's mind stopped. _What _was Hashirama _talking _about?

"M-madara!" The Shodai spat. "You raped Madara-chan!"

"N-no, I – I don't-" Izuna tried desperately to prove his innocence, but Hashirama wouldn't listen.

"Don't even try it, Izuna." Hashirama had never been so cold to someone before. "How you could defile such a beautiful creature such as Madara is beyond me…"

"Y-you're the only one who has been near him for the past two days!" It was then that the pieces clicked in Izuna's mind. "It was _you _who has been raping nii-san!"

Before Izuna knew it, Hashirama had pinned him to the wall by his throat with a kunai in one hand.

"You say a thing to _anyone _about this, Izuna, and not only will I kill you, but I'll slit Madara's throat and keep his dead body to fuck whenever I want. Do you want that, Izuna?"

Izuna snarled but shook his head. He couldn't put his brother in any harm.

"Good." Hashirama chuckled. "I guess that you'll play along."

"How could nii-san have ever trusted _you?" _Izuna spat, narrowing his eyes. "You're a _monster. _Mada-nii was right about you!"

"You'll have all the time in the world to ponder these things while you rot in a cell, Izuna-kun."

With that, Hashirama grabbed the Uchiha by the hair, throwing him into a cell. He slammed the door closed and walked off without even a second glance at the young boy.

**-XX-**

Madara's eyes opened slowly hours later. He let out a loud sob. Why was this happening to him? First Hashirama, and now his own _brother? _It was unbelievable. All he knew was that he had to get away from here.

Madara rolled onto his side, hissing at the pain that ran through his body. He ripped at the drips and other cords that were sticking out from his skin. Breathing was terribly hard as well as painful for him, and he couldn't use his left arm – which must've been broken, as it was in a cast.

"Mmm…" Madara moaned weakly. He whimpered as pain flared through his right leg the second he had put the slightest amount of pressure on it.

As much as it was going to hurt him, he knew that he had to handle it and get away – he had a feeling that he was going to be hurt again if he stayed.

Madara yelped out in pain and fright as he collapsed to the ground. Maybe trying to roll himself off the bed wasn't the best idea. He could barely push himself off the ground.

Madara dragged himself over to the window that was across from him. He grabbed onto the small windowsill, pulling himself up with one arm. He pulled himself through with difficultly before falling onto the hard ground on the other side minutes later.

Madara cried out in pain, but he couldn't give up. With just one arm, Madara dragged himself away, heading deep into the forest that was behind the hospital.

**-XX-**

"I don't understand why you're doing this…" Izuna whimpered when Hashirama came back an hour later.

"Why am I doing this?" Hashirama knelt down beside Izuna. "I'm doing this for your brother."

"What did my brother ever do to deserve this? So what if he killed many of your clansmen – you killed just as many of ours and he never did anything to you out of a personal vendetta! What else could he have ever done to deserve such a horrible thing to be done to him? What?"

Hashirama grabbed Izuna by the throat, pulling him in close. He scrutinised the younger closely. "What else did he do? You know what he did? What he _still does? _He's too beautiful for his own good. He's so untouchable. I want him, Izuna. I _need _him."

"So you rape him every chance you get?" Izuna screamed. "You're sick! I hate you! I wish the clansmen listened to Mada-nii! You're disgusting and I _hate _you! You can't have my brother! You _can't!"_

"I can…" Hashirama grabbed a kunai from his pocket and ran it over Izuna's skinny arm. "…And I will…"

"You've got to be stopped!" Izuna screamed. "You're crazy! You're _insane! You're _the one who needs to be in a cell!"

"Don't talk to me like that." Hashirama snarled, forcing the kunai deep into Izuna's arm. "I'm not insane. Just a little stressed."

"You're _batshit _insane!" Izuna screamed. He fell to the ground when Hashirama released him. "I'll see to it that someone finds out about this!"

"The second someone finds out about this, Izuna-_kun," _Hashirama spat, "I'll know that it was you, and Madara-chan will be the one who suffers because _you _couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"What have you done to my brother?" Izuna screamed. "What? Tell me! _What have you done to my aniki?"_

**-XX-**

Madara sobbed to himself, having collapsed underneath a large tree. He was in so much pain and memories wouldn't stop plaguing him. All he could do was remember how he had been violated by both Hashirama and Izuna and how he was terrified of it happening again. He just wanted to end everything – he had had enough of living.

"If Izuna hates me, then I have no one…" Madara whimpered, crying hysterically. "I hate myself, too… I might as well do the world a favour and leave… Everything hurts so much… My body… and my mind… I'm so tired… So very, very tired…"

Madara cried to himself a little bit more before throwing up and collapsing face-first into it. He moaned, quivering.

"No more…" Madara whispered. "…No more…!"

"Well, well…"

Madara whimpered and tensed at an unfamiliar voice from behind him.

"What have we here? Fresh meat?"

"Leave me alone…" Madara whimpered, crying harder. "…Leave me alone…!"

"So aggressive…" The voice chuckled. "I like it."

Madara screamed as a hand grabbed him by the hair, lifting him up from the ground. He struggled to get away, but he was too weak and only caused more pain to run through his body. He screamed out again as his hospital robe was forced open and off of his fragile body. He froze. _Another _person who just wanted his body…? Was this his only purpose in life…?

**-XX-**

"Shodai-sama!"

Hashirama looked up as his door was thrown open urgently. He placed his pen down on the desk and stood up. Worry was etched into his face. Had something happened?

"What is wrong?" Hashirama asked in a soft tone, coming face-to-face with one of the nurses who was in charge of Madara's care.

"Madara is gone from the hospital!" The nurse cried, fear in her voice. "There's no trace of him, but we suspect he has left through the window! Hokage-sama, he's in no condition to be leaving the hospital bed!"

Hashirama frowned – Madara was gone…? Had he… ran away because of… him…?

"I'll go and find him." Hashirama said quickly. He left the Hokage's office almost immediately. If his Madara was in danger, he had to find him! "Tell Tobi to take care of everything for me until I return!"

**-XX-**

"…"

Tobirama sat across from Izuna's cell. His eyes were narrowed and he was grinding his teeth in anger. Izuna was in the corner of the cell, crying hysterically. The Uchiha was heartbroken by his sudden desire to break up.

Izuna knew that Tobirama believed his brother's every word against him, but it still hurt to know that the Senju thought that he would do something so sick to his own aniki.

"T-tobi…" Izuna sobbed, shaking. He so desperately wanted to tell the elder about Hashirama, but he knew that Tobirama would side with the brown-haired male over anyone else. "…Tobi…"

Tobirama sighed and shook his head. His look of anger disappeared and was replaced by one of concern and sadness. "…Izuna… I-I'm sorry… I can't be with someone who could do such sick things to their own brother…"

Izuna let out another heartbroken sob. He didn't care what Hashirama had said – Tobirama needed to know what his brother was like. Even if the elder didn't believe him – which he probably wouldn't, anyway – it was still better for Tobirama to know.

"I-it wasn't _me _who did those things to aniki!" Izuna cried out, turning to look the Senju in the eyes. "It wasn't _me!"_

"Who was it then, Izuna?" Tobirama snapped back. "Who? Madara admitted that you bashed and raped him! It's Madara's word against your own, and you're the only one who spends so much time with him and can even get _injure _him!"

"Can't you see, Tobi?" Izuna cried, desperation in his voice. "I was with you for those days – not once leaving your side! All of a sudden, Madara is in hospital when he was perfectly fine physically when I had left him! Who was in charge of Madara, Tobi? You know that I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"But you - …nii-san…?" Tobirama's eyes widened in recognition before filling with tears. "…My… My aniki… was the one… doing those things…?"

Izuna sobbed and nodded. "He is, Tobi! He told me that if I didn't go along with him and say that it was me, then he would kill us both and keep Madara's body for his personal sex toy!"

Tobirama bit his lip before unlocking the cell door. He ran to Izuna and pulled him into a hug. "Please, forgive me, Izuna-kun! Please! I-I should've known that you wouldn't do something like that… I'm so sorry!"

Izuna shook his head and kissed Tobirama's cheek. "Apologies can wait, but for now, we need to find our brothers."

Tobirama nodded and stood up. He took Izuna's hand and ran with him to the outside. Something was seriously wrong with Hashirama, and if he could do such horrid things to Madara, who knows what he was capable of.

They had to stop Hashirama and find out what was wrong with him before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Madara screamed in agony as he was forced into things he wanted no part in. Not only was the pain in his backside unbearable, but the actions that were being forced upon his body was absolute _murder _given his current state.

"Stop!" Madara was screaming_. "Stop!"_

Madara whimpered and screamed out when he felt the man release inside of him. All that he wanted to do was to break down into tears. Why was everyone raping him? Why? What had he done to deserve such treatment?

"Madara-chan!"

Madara flinched and tensed when he heard Hashirama call out his name – had the Senju planned this one out, too? He only cried harder at the thought, tensing impossibly hard. He heard a lot of noise – sounding somewhat like a scuffle – before the man's scream of pain. It was silent after that – not one noise to be heard.

Or, at least, that was until footsteps begun approaching Madara only moments later.

Madara screamed in terror as a hand was placed upon his quivering body.

"Shh, 'Dara-chan…" Hashirama soothed, looking over the Uchiha's naked, violated body. "I'm here now… I'm so sorry that I couldn't get here in time…"

Madara whimpered and chanced a glance up at the Senju's face. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Hashirama was crying. He turned away, crying himself – he wasn't going to fall for this trick! Hashirama only wanted him to let his guard down!

As much as Madara didn't want to, he was too weak to do anything other than lay in Hashirama's arms.

Hashirama, however, was just relieved that Madara was okay – in his eyes. He watched the Uchiha for several seconds before feeling the need to give Madara some decency. He reached out and grabbed the hospital gown that had been discarded carelessly by them.

"Let's put this back on." Hashirama whispered, placing the gown back onto Madara's frail body. Madara tried to resist – for one reason or another. "Shh… It's okay…"

Madara quickly gave up on resisting and allowed the Senju to pick him up and carry him away next. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't – he was too terrified of Hashirama to sleep.

**-XX- **

Izuna couldn't stop crying as he ran alongside Tobirama in an attempt to find their brothers – he felt like this was all his fault for having asked Hashirama for help.

"Izuna, stop crying!" Tobirama snapped. "Crying won't do anything!"

"Your brother wasn't raped and bashed!" Izuna sobbed back, hurt by the Senju's lack of support.

"No, he wasn't! But he was the one who did that to your brother! _I'm _the one who should be crying!"

Izuna was silent, but he knew that Tobirama was right – he was just acting selfish right now.

"…I'm sorry, Tobi…" Izuna mumbled. "…I'm so sorry…"

Tobirama sighed.

"It's fine." The Senju reassured. "We just have to worry about finding our brothers – not apologising. Focus, Izu."

Izuna nodded and wiped away his tears. They ran to find the two elders desperately – who knew what would be happening if Hashirama found Madara first.

There was silence between the two and then, not even ten minutes later, they found Hashirama slumped against a tree, holding a body and crying heavily.

"Aniki!" Tobirama hurried to his brother's side, concerned about the entire picture. "Nii-san, what's wrong?"

Hashirama looked up at his brother, tears staining his face. He gestured to the person in his arms.

Tobirama looked closer, and he immediately recognised Madara's long, spikey hair.

"I…" Hashirama sobbed, pulling the body closer to him. "…Madara-chan kept telling me that he hated me… So I…"

Hashirama trailed off, crying harder.

"What did you do to my brother?" Izuna screamed, having arrived by Tobirama's side and hearing the conversation.

Hashirama looked at the unmoving body in his arms. "…I… I strangled him… He's not moving…"

Izuna screamed and tried to pull Madara away from Hashirama, but the Senju refused to let go.

"Give me my brother!" Izuna screamed amongst his tears.

"No!" Hashirama shouted back. "He's mine!"

"He's hurt!"

"No!" Hashirama kicked Izuna away, clutching Madara to his chest like a lifeline. "You'll take him away from me!"

"Aniki…" Tobirama approached his brother carefully. "Aniki, Madara is very sick… If we don't take him to a hospital, he'll die…"

_If he's not already dead… _The younger Senju thought to himself.

Hashirama sobbed louder, shaking his head.

It was now that Tobirama realised that Hashirama was very sick himself – not physically, but mentally. How could he have not noticed his brother slipping off the deep end…?

"Aniki…" Tobirama said in a gentle tone, pulling his brother into a tight hug. "…Please… You're sick, too, nii-san… So very sick…"

Hashirama shook his head again.

Tobirama glanced over at the crying-Izuna – if anything more happened to Madara, the boy would be heartbroken. That's why – without warning – Tobirama attacked his brother. He had managed to get Hashirama to drop the Uchiha after aiming a kick at his brother's groin, and he watched as Izuna leapt forward, grabbing Madara and carrying him away to safety.

"Nii-san, you're so sick!" Tobirama sobbed. "You need help!"

Hashirama fought against his brother, screaming for Madara. He was in a state that Tobirama had never seen his brother in before – and Hashirama was about to do something that _no one _would've ever dreamed that he was capable of doing – he stabbed his brother in the chest and stomach multiple times before running off after Madara, not caring to check if his brother was still breathing or not.

**-XX-**

Izuna had been horrified – Madara wasn't breathing. He had rushed his brother to the hospital, demanding that if the older Uchiha survived the ordeal, _no one _under _any _circumstances, was to see Madara unless it was Izuna himself.

The doctors had agreed, albeit in confusion – they didn't have the authority to argue with Izuna, but that didn't mean they couldn't question his motives.

Madara had been rushed away on a stretcher, leaving Izuna out in the waiting room, crying hysterically. He was absolutely terrified – what if Madara didn't make it…?

**-XX-**

It took hours before someone had come out to tell Izuna about Madara's condition, but when they did, Izuna could see the concern on his face. He jumped to his feet, closing the distance between him and the doctor.

"My brother!" Izuna sobbed. "My brother!"

"Uchiha-san…" The doctor looked uncertain. "…I don't think that your brother is in any state to be left alone right now…"

Izuna couldn't help but let out a loud sob. "Why…?"

"…Your brother is in a very fragile state right now… I think that you should see him…"

Izuna rubbed at his sore eyes and nodded. "Okay…"

Izuna followed the doctor to Madara's room. He was heartbroken to see the way that Madara struggled to get away from the nurse, cussing and screaming at her. Izuna knew that if Madara's body wasn't so weak, he would resort to physical violence in an attempt to get away.

"Aniki…" Izuna whispered. The second that those black, lifeless eyes turned to Izuna, he knew that his brother was gone.

"I. Hate. You." Madara snarled, his eyes full of betrayal and hatred. "I hate you, Izuna. I'm going to kill you."

Izuna only reaction was to drop to the ground and break down.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobirama coughed loudly again, staggering back to the village – his brother had really done a number on him, and it was lucky that he knew a bit of medical jutsu.

By the time that Tobirama had passed through the gates, he was horrified to see the destruction caused by Hashirama's sickness. Houses had been destroyed and some were burning while trees and branches that his brother had grown topped everything off, destroying the earth and impaling buildings.

Villagers were screaming and crying, in absolute panic, but as soon as they saw Tobirama, they ran to him, seeking comfort. That was how he had learnt that Hashirama had gone searching for Madara and Izuna.

After promising the villagers that he would fix things, he ran to where he knew Izuna would be – the hospital.

**-XX-**

Izuna could only cry harder as he watched the doctors sedate his angry brother. He quickly left the room, heading out to the front of the hospital in desperate need of air.

The Uchiha slumped down against the front of the hospital, closing his eyes and holding his head as he cried loudly. It wasn't until he begun to smell smoke and hear villagers' screams did Izuna immediately become alert – what was happening?

"Izuna."

Izuna tensed as Hashirama's voice floated through the air from behind him.

"You helped build this village. Are you really going to ignore their distress?"

"You're the Hokage, you disgusting bastard." Izuna spat, turning around to face the Senju.

"Madara is inside, is he not?" Hashirama was completely unfazed by Izuna's words.

"I won't let you near him." Izuna snarled. "If you want to get near him, you need to get through me, first."

"Then so be it." Without warning, Hashirama lunged at Izuna, brandishing a kunai.

Izuna's Sharingan activated and he jumped out of the way, sending a fireball at Hashirama. He didn't dare hold back.

"You little shit." Hashirama growled, sending up a wall of trees to block the fire. "I would've spared you, but now…"

Izuna moved as Hashirama tried to bind him to the spot with a tree branch, throwing a kunai with a paper-bomb tied to it at the Senju.

As expected, the brown-haired male dodged it, and Izuna fell straight into his trap. He had purposely been driven backwards into a tree-branch that grabbed his leg and held him down.

Izuna's eyes widened as Hashirama attempted to slash his throat. He flinched as the Senju's kunai was deflected by another one that had been thrown from behind him.

"Nii-san, no!"

Izuna's head snapped towards Tobirama's voice.

"Don't do this, aniki!"

"Shut up, Tobi." Hashirama snarled. "Or do you want me to shut you up, too?"

"Nii-san, you're so sick…" Tobirama whimpered. It was then that Izuna saw the stab wound in the younger Senju's side. "Please… Let me help you…"

"I don't want help!" Hashirama shouted. "I only want my Uchiha! I want Madara!"

"Izuna…" Tobirama whispered. Izuna could hear the agony in the Senju's voice. "…Help me take my brother down…"

Izuna knew how torturing those words must have been for Tobirama to say, and he wasn't surprised when a tear dripped down the silver-haired male's cheek.

**-XX-**

Madara's eyes opened hours later, and he growled to himself as he fought to get free. His chakra had been sealed, so he was going to have to use strength alone to get out of his bindings. The only problem was that he had no strength.

Madara didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to go home, either – he just wanted to make Izuna and Hashirama suffer before he killed them. After that, he would kill anyone else who had ever hurt him.

"Just you wait…" Madara snarled. "I'll kill you all… Before you all kill me…!"

The door opened and a nurse stepped in, surveying the Uchiha warily.

"Madara-sama…" The nurse whispered, trembling. "…I'm sorry to tell you this, but… Izuna-sama is dead…"

Madara snorted. "Serves him right. He's lucky – I would've made him suffer first."

The nurse's eyes widened – what was he talking about? The Uchiha brothers were near inseparable!

"…What happened to him, anyway?" Madara asked in a tone that was so casual, it was as if he were asking about tomorrow's weather.

"…Hokage-sama attacked our village, and… Izuna-sama was trying to protect you from him…"

Madara shrugged. "Hn. What happened to the _Hokage?"_

"…Tobirama-sama has restrained him and sealed his chakra… He suspects that Hokage-sama might be mentally unwell…"

"Hashirama is a sick, disgusting, rapist _bastard." _Madara spat. "He has raped me so many times and then he went as far as trying to _kill _me!"

The nurse gasped. How could Madara's word -! …No, wait… Hashirama _did _attack the village… So maybe he wasn't what everyone thought, after all…

"Let me go." Madara snarled. "Let me go so I can torture Hashirama like he tortured me! I'll rip him to ribbons with my bare hands!"

The nurse flinched and hurriedly sedated Madara. Something was very, very wrong, and it clearly involved all four founders of Konohagakure.

**-XX-**

"Tobirama-sama…?"

Tobirama wiped at his wet eyes and looked up at his name. He came face-to-face with one of the villagers.

"Are you okay…?"

Tobirama hugged Izuna's corpse tighter and nodded. "Yes… How's my brother, Kayuzi-chan…?"

The woman smiled weakly, unsure of how to deliver the news. "…Well… Hokage-sama seems to be very distressed… He doesn't understand what he has done wrong… Tobirama-sama… A quick psychological evaluation has proven that Hokage-sama is very sick…"

Tobirama's eyes welled with tears. He looked down, kissing Izuna's bloodied forehead. "…I should see him…"

"That might be best… Look at what he has done to our village…"

Tobirama hung his head. "…Seeing as I am second-in-command of this village… I will help repair the village, seeing as my brother cannot…"

The woman known as Kayuzi glanced at Izuna's mangled body – it was clear that he and Tobirama had been very close. Tobirama must be heartbroken.

"You really loved him, didn't you…?" Kayuzi whispered.

Tobirama nodded, letting out a choked sob. "I did… Please, leave me alone to mourn…"

Kayuzi bowed respectfully before leaving the Senju alone.

"Izuna…" Tobirama whispered, tears dripping down onto the body in his arms. "…You knew that you couldn't win, and yet… you still tried to protect your brother… You died honourably… I love you… I'll give you a proper burial… I love you so much…"

With that, Tobirama stood up. He carried the corpse away with him, intent on seeing Hashirama. He just couldn't part with his lover yet.

**-XX-**

"Oh, Izuna died?" Madara laughed manically again, snuggling in close to his pillow. He was still in the hospital weeks later, unable to do much. "Who cares? I hate him. He was a horrible brother. I should thank the Senju before I kill him."

Nurses stood outside of the room, listening to the Uchiha's insane ramblings. Madara was dangerous. He was very dangerous. He would stop at nothing to get out of the bed that he had been restrained in, and he was extremely aggressive to everyone that he came into contact with.

No one knew what to do. Madara refused any and all help and most staff was too scared to go near him.

Izuna's passing only making Madara scarily happy proved that he had no sanity left. From what was being said in the village, Hashirama was being treated for a severe illness, leaving Tobirama in charge.

Was the village of Konoha about to crash and burn? It sure seemed like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I apologise for the not-up-to-standards that this chapter probably is, but I am brain-dead at the moment :P It is also the last chapter of this ending, but let me know if you want me to do a lemon and I'll do it for an epilogue :P**

"So Izuna's been buried…" Tobirama whispered to his brother as they sat in Hashirama's hospital room together a few weeks later. "…It's so lonely…"

Hashirama lay with his head in his brother's lap, listening in silence. As Kayuzi had suspected, Hashirama didn't remember much about his episodes. It seemed that Madara was his trigger, but whatever was wrong with him, no one had any idea. All they knew was that he had no control when he slipped into the fits.

"How's the village faring?" Hashirama whispered back after moments of silence. "I miss it…"

Tobirama bit his lip. As far as he knew, Hashirama had no knowledge of attacking his precious village. The news that something had happened to it would have destroyed him inside.

"…The village is great…" Tobirama lied, running his hand through the chocolate-coloured hair. "…Yeah…"

Hashirama nuzzled in closer to his brother. "I'm glad… I know that it'll be in excellent hands with you having taken over… I still don't understand why I'm here… No one will tell me anything… Tobi, they… just keep shoving pills down my throat…"

Tobirama's eyes shined with unshed tears. "…I told you, aniki… You're sick…"

"But why…? What did I do to deserve this…?'

Tobirama let out a loud sob and hugged his brother. "…I don't know… I just don't know…"

"…When can I come home...?"

Burying his face in his brother's hair, Tobirama tried to hide the tears of agony that streamed down his face. "…I don't know, aniki…"

Hashirama just didn't seem to understand anything.

**-XX-**

Weeks later, Madara's hatred and anger had grown to unbearable levels. He refused to let anyone near him and all he would do was try and get out of the hospital bed he had been confined to, screaming that he was going to get his revenge on anyone and everyone.

Everybody had become so frightened of the Uchiha that they had gone to Tobirama, asking for permission to give Madara a dose and send him to the afterlife.

Unfortunately, Tobirama had been with Hashirama when this had occurred. His brother had had a panic attack at these words. After having calmed Hashirama back down, he went with the villagers to discuss matters outside of the room. The only reason he had said no was because he knew that Izuna would have hated for him to say yes – no matter the situation.

So here Madara was, thrashing in his confines. Cuts were etched deep into his skin as his bindings rubbed against it constantly. No one wanted to go near him and because of this, he wasn't being fed or taken care of.

Madara was skinny and malnourished, and his clothes were filthy, covered in his own waste. This, of course, only added to the confusion and anger that he was in.

**-XX-**

Months had passed back with Hashirama. The older Senju was missing both his brother and the Uchiha. He had been admitted to an insane asylum, but he had been told good news this morning – he had done so well that if he kept taking his medications, he could go home soon. Though Hashirama was overjoyed to hear the news, what he didn't know was that the village was terrified of him.

So when Tobirama came back to visit him that night after helping repair the village and mourn for Izuna, Hashirama didn't understand why he seemed so sullen at the news. …Did Tobirama hate him, too?

**-XX- **

"I left your room just the way it was." Tobirama smiled at his brother as they stepped past the front door of their home. Unknown to the elder Senju, it had taken so long for him to be released from the hospital because an emergency meeting had to have been called to accept the newly-alienated Hashirama back into society.

Hashirama smiled back weakly, stepping into his home. Tobirama could sense the depression wafting from him.

"Is something wrong, nii-san?" Tobirama asked, reaching out and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"…" Hashirama nodded. "…I… Miss Madara…"

Tobirama grabbed at his heart as his grieving for Izuna rose once more. "…I know…"

"…How did Izuna-kun die again?"

"…He…" Tobirama wiped at freshly-falling tears. "…He was trying to protect Madara…"

"…I'm sorry…" Hashirama whispered, lowering his head. "I have no recollection…"

Tobirama wiped at his eyes. "It's okay… I know it wasn't your fault…"

Hashirama hugged his brother, knowing that no matter what he had done, he was still responsible for Izuna's death, even if it were because of a mental illness.

Tobirama clung to his brother. While he was able to keep his tears at bay, his brother couldn't. The younger Senju couldn't begin to fathom just how much Hashirama was hurting inside.

"I want to see Madara…!" Hashirama sobbed. "Please…!"

As his brother begged, Tobirama knew that he would bend to the elder's wishes as he always did.

**-XX-**

Madara panted heavily, worn out from fighting to get free. When the door to his confinement room opened, he snarled. He looked over and was terrified to see Hashirama standing there. Was the Senju coming back to hurt him again…? All of the previous anger and hatred he had been feeling disappeared and was replaced by dread.

"Fucker!" Madara screamed. His eyes were wet and fearful, and his voice was laced with terror. "Rapist! I'm going to kill you!"

To Madara's honest shock, Hashirama only bowed his head to him.

"…I wish you would…" Hashirama whispered. "…Oh, god – how I wish you would…"

Madara blinked – was this some kind of trick…? "…"

"Oh, Madara…" Hashirama burst into tears as he collapsed beside the Uchiha. "Madara…! I'm so sorry! So sorry! I was… I was so sick! Please, forgive me!"

Before Madara had a chance to reply, the door opened and Tobirama entered, sparing only a quick glance at the raven. He made his way quickly to Hashirama's side, placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Aniki, let's go…" The spiky-haired male whispered, trying to soothe the elder. "It's okay… C'mon…"

Hashirama only nodded, being led away by his brother. He was unable to look back at the Uchiha as they left.

Madara, for the first time since he had been hospitalised, slept peacefully – he had fallen into such deep shock, even his dreams didn't bother him.

**-XX-**

Hashirama returned the next day and surprisingly, Madara didn't act out – though he didn't say anything, either. He stayed by the Uchiha's side, talking about everything, while the raven just laid there and listened in silence.

Tobirama had been hanging around, needing to be there in case Hashirama had another episode.

Days later, Madara showed his first sign of emotion – sadness. He had broken down, not wanting anything other than his brother.

It was just like the doctors had said – the anger had been an attempt at protecting himself, self-defence of sorts, and it was not his fault.

**-XX-**

A week had passed. Madara seemed to have settled down, though he was very wary and mistrusting of the Senju. No matter what Hashirama did, the Uchiha was terrified of him.

Hashirama himself had broken down in front of Madara again during one of his daily visits, having to have been removed by Tobirama.

But, just a month after Hashirama's first visit to Madara in the hospital, the Uchiha gave the older man a weak smile – the first positive emotion he had shown towards the Senju in such a long time.

**-XX- **

It had taken a year, but Madara was eventually released from the hospital and Hashirama was well enough to be left alone with him – a surgeon had operated on Hashirama's brain, removing a tumour that the Mokuton had caused, which had led to everything that had happened.

Now, as Madara stepped back into his home for the first time in over a year, he could only break down into hysterics – everything reminded him of Izuna.

"Madara, are you okay?" Hashirama knelt beside the Uchiha and rubbed his back.

It didn't do much – Madara only cried harder at the soothing action.

"…Izu…!" Madara sobbed, falling onto the ground. "…Why…?"

Hashirama felt his heart breaking at Madara's cries. He pulled the Uchiha into a tight hug, allowing him to cry himself to sleep.

When Madara awoke hours later, he found that he had been placed into his own bed with the blankets pulled up over him.

The Uchiha had realised something very important from this simple action – the Senju had not assaulted him in any way. The Senju truly was better, so maybe – just maybe – they could start over and become somewhat of friends once more.


End file.
